Maka x Soul
by Kawaiimoonbunny
Summary: Written with asami-chan :)
1. Chapter 1

Maka PoV

.

.  
Hi! My name is Maka Albarn. I go  
to the DWMA Academy, and I live  
on my own! I have ash blonde hair  
and olive green eyes. I live on  
my own since I don't want to live  
with my womanizing sap of a  
father. After he was repatedly  
cheating on my Mama, she left us  
to go travel the world. I know, I  
know, not the fairest of  
decisions, but if I was in her  
position, I'd have done the same  
thing. My dad agreed to let me  
live on my own since I threatened  
to run away and leave him. He  
agreed to my request and left me  
alone, as long as he had a spare  
key to the apartment. So...  
Here I am now!  
I got up and rolled out of bed.  
Time for another day of school! I  
love school more than anything!  
So many things you can learn...  
it's amazing! I wish most people  
would like school as much as me,  
but some come for the fun of it,  
not really caring. By some  
people, I mean Soul Eater Evans,  
the bad boy albino of the school.  
He's always skipping class and  
messing around with random girls.  
And to top it off, his best  
friend, Black Star, is my  
childhood friend, so I am stuck  
with him sometimes, and I'm not  
happy about it. I am friends with  
Black Star's roomate too,  
Tsubaki. She's amazing and really  
kind to everyone.  
I walked to school that  
day, and saw everyone at their  
desks, waiting for me. I said  
hello to Liz and Patty, the  
Thompson twins from Brooklyn, and  
to Death the Kid, their roomate  
and local symmetry OCD freak,  
called Kid for short. Liz, one of  
the most popular girls of the  
class with her long brown hair  
and sparkling cerulean eyes was  
always turning down offers to sit  
with the popular kids so she  
could sit with us. She was  
faithful, unlike Soul, who had  
dated and dumped yet another  
girl. Patty sat at her desk,  
doodling giraffes and laughing,  
while Kid was whining about the  
symmetry of the drawings, until  
Patty made a comment about his  
unusual hair and made him cry.  
I shook my head, smiling  
slightly at everyone, and waited  
for Proffesor Stein to start  
attendance. I knew a lot of the  
teachers here since Papa was the  
vice principal, and he had been  
the classmates of the teachers.  
Stein smiled at me and started  
taking attendance. He was really  
a sweet and misunderstood man  
underneath all the rumors about  
him, and thought of me as his own  
daughter. Him and Marie even beat  
my father up sometimes when he  
made me sad, due to the cheating.  
I have always had a sneaking  
suspicision that he liked Marie  
Mjolnir, our Reading and Language  
arts teacher, as well as our  
social studies teacher. Sid  
Barret, our math teacher and his  
wife Mira Nygus, the nurse were  
also family friends, as well as  
Yumi Azusa, our math teacher.  
I set my books out and  
got ready to read when I felt  
someone staring at me.  
Instinctively, I turned back and  
saw crimson orbs meeting my own  
emerald ones and looked into the  
face of Soul Eater Evans.  
" Why were you staring at  
me?" , I asked. He blushing  
slightly and sputtered out,  
" I was just wondering  
why someone as flat chested as  
you is in our grade? And the  
pigtails don't help with the age  
issues either." I turned beet red  
and looked to the front of the  
room, angry. I could swear I  
heard a muttering of, "So uncool"  
behind me. That jerk. I just  
ignored it and turned to the  
front of the room, wanting to  
listen to the lesson. I hated  
that we were stuck doing yet  
another dissection, but I just  
went with it. Stein was not a  
force to be reckoned with.  
Later after all the  
classes, Tsubaki and Black Star  
approached me.  
" Maka? I have a small  
favor to ask of you...", she  
looked at me and I replied.  
"Sure! Just tell me what it is.".  
Tsubaki looked a bit embarrased,  
but pursed her lips and began. "  
Black Star and I were going on a  
date but we never wanted it to be  
awkward... and I was wondering,  
maybe you could go on a double  
date with us?" I wondered  
hesitantly, "But who would be my  
date." Black star said, "Um...  
Soul?"  
"W-WHAT?!", I shrieked  
and gasped. " Um... If you do  
it... I'll buy you a book!" ,  
yelled Black Star.  
" Two books! " I  
demanded. Black Star looked  
hesitant for a change and then  
nodded, while yelling,  
"YAHOO! SOUL, MY MAN! YOU  
HAVE A DATE!" Soul looked  
shocked, but then he picked up on  
it, and looked incredulous. "B-  
Bookworm?" He started laughing.  
Just what the hell had I gotten  
myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's P.O.V. {Her house}

Thinking about what the hell just happened, I thought of an evil way to show soul that I'm not someone you should mess with. So going in my closet and pulled out a corset dress that made my boobs bigger and a very short skirt that lined along the corset's edges. On the bottom of the skirt lined frilly edges that were white as snow. Putting on a black and white armband that went well with the outfit, I picked out crystal white heels and purred in satisfaction as, I looked around to see Blair looking at me with hungry eyes. Glaring at her, I shut the door in her face as she clawed and meowed, wanting to get back in. Sighing, I opened my black and red cell phone my father bought me and dialed Tsubaki's number and waited for her to answer.

_Moshi Moshi!_

_Is this Tsubaki?_

_A-ah, yes! Is this Maka-chan?_

_Yes it is, I was wondering when the date is? And also if you could come over so we can perfect our outfits~_

_Oh, umm, It starts at 8,k Maka-Chan? And I would love to come over. I'll be there in 5. k?_

_Okay, see you soon! Love you~ _

_Love you too~ (click)_

_(click) _Now that Tsubaki's coming over I can plan my revenge smirked Maka, not realizing that soul also had revenge on the brain too.

Soul's P.O.V. (His house)

Smirking to himself, his plan was fools proof. Laughing to himself softly, he put on his suit and red tie and black suit pants. And man do I look hot he smiled with glee, as he heard a sudden laughter from his older brother Wes.

You look very nice little bro, what's the occasion?

Soul grunted and answered with a sneer toward his brother. I'm going on a date.

Good luck, little brother smiled Wes, having a small skip to his walk.

Shaking his head in annoyance, he got ready for the date that might change his and maka's life forever.

Maka's P.O.V.

Suddenly the door bell rang, as she opened the door, it revealed her father!


	3. Chapter 3: The date

Maka PoV

"D-DAD?!", I yelled when I saw the womanizer known as Spirit Albarn on my doorstep.

"MY DARLING MAKA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DADDY?! HE WANTS YOU TO NOT GO NEAR THOSE DISGUSTING BOYS AT SCHOOL AND NOT WEAR THOSE THINGS! WHEN DID YOU EVEN BUY THA-"  
I kicked him and Maka chopped him so l could move, then locked the door quietly while stepping over his unconscious body. Stupid Papa.  
I got to Tsubaki's house a bit early and Black Star and soul hadn't shown up yet. I was a tad miffed but ignored it as Tsubaki asked me to sit.  
"Maka! You look so pretty in that! I thought you didn't like dressing up though?"  
"Actually, I wanted to look good for tonight! I think that soul might want a presentable date, since I'm not exactly Arachne or something ( I made Arachne a student)"

Tsubaki nodded and waited patiently. Black Star had planned this as a surprise and hadn't told her where they were going. So like him... She was wearing a pretty white tank top with sparkles and a mid thigh plain black skirt with yellow sneakers. Overall, she was dressed pretty casually.  
Black Star then announced his arrival, by loudly yelling and knocking on the door. Tsubaki went to go open the door and saw black star, dressed in normal street clothes, and Soul in a formal black suit. Soul... His suit and toe really brought out the crimson orbs that were his eyes. He looked good... As good as Soul can get.

Soul's PoV

Maka looked stunning. I could see her smirking slightly, but my eyes were glued on her. She looked amazing, and my nose was starting to leak a little blood. Luckily, it stopped. Black Star then yelled,

"YAHOO! Soul, you idiot! Were going to a club! Not a dinner! Atleast take the jacket off, you have a shirt, right. And you can borrow Masamune's jeans! They'd fit!" (Masamune left some of his old things with Tsubaki when he left to go back to Japan)

Tsubaki looked a bit surprised, but nodded and took me upstairs. She gave me some pants and then smiled, leaving me to change in peace. I had not come with Black Star, otherwise I'd have known, but I'd only seen him yelling at the front door, then followed him in. As I changed, I thought of Maka. She'd always been that nerd girl in the back of the room, but she was actually really pretty. Hell, even prettier thank any of my previous girlfriends. But, she was off limits, due to her dad being vice principal of our school and hating me as well.

I headed downstairs and saw everyone waiting for me. I smiled a little and made my way down the stairs.

"let's go." I said, and Maka smiled a little. Black Star got the car ready and we all piled in, me and Maka in the back and Tsubaki in shotgun next to him. Black Star then slammed his foot on the accelerate pedal and our chariot of death sped on. No way in hell was this legal. Maka clung on to her seat for dear life and crashed into me a couple of times, making me blush a little. She then turned to me and said,  
"Promise me we'll make it through this alive? I don't wanna die early and I don't want your blood on me either." I smirked a little and locked my pinky with hers. "Deal"  
When the car finally stopped, we'd all been parked at a local club that allowed minors, but still needed ID to purchase alcohol. It was called Mizune's We all went inside and it took some time to get our eyes adjusted to the light. I asked Maka,  
"Wanna dance?" and she replied, "Why the hell not?" I smirked, showing my sharp teeth and she took my hand and made her way to the center of the dance floor.

3rd person PoV

They danced together for a while, unknowning of the two pairs of eyes watching them.

"I'm glad they're happy, ya know." said Black Star. Tsubaki merely nodded, still watching their faces and expressions.  
"I'm glad we did this", she replied.

Soul's PoV

Maka and I finally stopped dancing, and then she excused herself to the bathroom. After ten minutes or so, I realized something was wrong, so I rushed over to the back. Maka had her hands up tightly balled into fists. A group of drunk teenagers I recognized as some kids who were suspended recently surrounded her, mocking and making their way closer. I knew that even she couldn't take on so many at once all alone. I stepped closer and stood next to Maka.  
"Something wrong here?" I asked smoothly. Maka only gasped slightly as I stood in front of her.  
"E-Evans? Is that you?", one of them called. I just smiled a little and stood there. One of them came a little closer to Maka and I protectively stood closer.  
"Don't take our toys away", one smiled and lunged for me. I sidestepped and turned around to kick him. It hit him in the head and he collapsed. The rest charged at me and Maka, who I defended the entire time. After taking out the first three, l quickly took yet another out, leaving the last one. He caught me off guard and punched me square in the face, and kicked me in the stomach. So not cool. I leaned forward and literally swept him off his feet in a take down, crashing him to the hard floor. I then fell to my knees, feeling light headed. Maka rushed to me, and grabbed me.  
"Soul! She yelled, and started to wipe my face off, cleaning the blood away with an extra layer of the now ripped skirt she wore.  
"Why did you do that for me?" I smiled and said, " leaving a girl like that would not be very cool." she laughed a little and soon the club personell whom Maka had informed while I was getting my ass handed to me showed up. We quickly left the scene after they gave us a quick apology and went to black star and Tsubaki, who took in our appearances and went to the car wordlessly. After an explanation was demanded and given, we all drove home and went home separately. I took my car to my place, and thought about tonight. Then, my cell phone rang and I answered it. When I heard the voice on the other end I nearly dropped the phone. Luckily, I didn't, since that would not be very cool of me.  
"M-Maka?!" I asked. She giggled a little and confirmed that it was indeed her. "how did you find me number?!".  
"Oh! Black star gave it to me!" I sighed asked, "what is it you needed tp talk about?" she then said, " I confirmed that you weren't half as bad as I thought you were. Id like to get to know you better. Maybe we can meet up next Saturday?" I smiled a little and said before hanging up,  
"sounds cool."


	4. Chapter 4

As the phone was hung up, Maka sighed lovingly and blushed wondering what will happen on their next date. She undressed herself and took a bubble bath with sweet smelling strawberries. She felt a shiver go down her spine as, a dark figure loomed over her. Screaming, she smacked the figure, closing her eyes.

Owww, why'd you hit bu-tan! whined Blair, hugging herself tightly while she fake cried.

Blair, I know your fake crying. sighed Maka, covering her boobs from Blair.

Don't worry maka, they'll grow soon~ Winked Blair, getting a Maka chop. As Blair was knocked out cold, maka sighed heavily and changed into her happy bunny pjs. Going to her purple room, she grabbed a Steven King book, and read and read, till she fell asleep, reading Steven King book.

Soul's P.O.V

Soul. That was my name, yet I felt a connection to my name. Like it was a name that meant something other than just soul. And that girl maka. I only teased her cause I fell for her. So now in this moment i will continue on treating her right and loving her for what she is and what I need from a dark figure loomed over, cursing real swell, as he loomed over soul's room.

:The nightmare:

A looming figure with a sword in her right hand, smiled at maka and soul. Her sword turned into a person and they laughed as their friends stood thier, fearing for the end. Moving forward, Maka tried to punch her and she missed as the girls twisted her arm hard, causing a pain shriek from maka. Suddenly...


End file.
